fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Samus
Dark Samus (Japanese: ダークサムス Dāku Samusu) is a recurring character within the Metroid franchise, primarily appearing as a major antagonist within the Metroid Prime titles. Dark Samus is a doppelgänger of series protagonist Samus Aran, who was born from the merger of Samus' Phazon Suit (and DNA within it) with both the remains of Metroid Prime and the mutagenic substance known as Phazon. Despite technically being genderless, Dark Samus is always referred to with female pronouns. Dark Samus is a cruel killing machine who displays no emotion other than a desire to destroy those who stand between her and her goals: Dark Samus' primary goal is to absorb Phazon, and possesses an insatiable craving for the radioactive substance. Though merciless and sadistic, she is also a very intelligent and calculating character as of Metroid Prime 3, who will form temporary alliances with others should they benefit her; however, she will not hesitate to destroy these alliances and use her allies as pawns to further her own ambitions. Throughout the Metroid Prime series, Dark Samus has only shown compassion to Metroids imprisoned against their will; this likely stems from her origins as Metroid Prime. Due to her frequent appearances within the Metroid Prime series, Dark Samus has become one of the Metroid franchise's most popular characters. Her popularity has been noted by Nintendo as she makes several appearances within non-''Metroid'' titles. Her most notable of appearances comes from the Super Smash Bros.: while originally a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dark Samus was promoted to the role of Assist Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, and later became a playable Echo Fighter (clone) of Samus in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Appearances Metroid Strikers Dark Samus appears as a captain in Metroid Strikers. Super Smash Bros. Madness Dark Samus appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Madness. Dark Samus' Final Smash is Metroid Prime, which summons Metroid Prime who rampages though the stage. Super Smash Bros. Calamity Dark Samus returns in Super Smash Bros. Calamity as an assist trophy again. She acts the same as she did in the previous game, sending out a plethora of Phazon energy based attacks to her opponents. Jake's Super Smash Bros. Following her debut as a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series with Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Dark Samus reappears in Jake's Super Smash Bros. once again in such a capacity. Though Dark Samus is once again classified as an Echo Fighter, her moveset has been adjusted in several ways to differentiate her from Samus. The most notable changes are in her up special move - which has been completely changed to be a teleportation instead of a Screw Attack jump - and her Final Smash - which sees her summon two Dark Echoes to fire three thin beams of energy instead of one. Some of Dark Samus' other attacks have also received minor alterations as well, for instance her Bomb is now larger and takes longer to detonate than before. Gallery }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Evil Clones Category:Evil Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Metroid Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Metroid (series) Category:Jake's Super Smash Bros. Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.